You Belong With Me
by RidersGirl
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were kids. Bella loves Edward but he's dating Tanya. When they break up what happens next? Will Edward love her back? Songfic based on you belong with me by Taylor Swift.ExB oneshot


**Hey everyone,**

**I know I didn't update my other story yet but the chapter is almost done. This idea has been in my head for a while since I heard the song and its also one of my fav songs soooo.....enjoy!!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend shes upset_

_Shes going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I was in Edward's room lying on his bed while he was on the couch talking to his girlfriend...well more like arguing.

She was going on about something that he said to her. Personally I don't see her problem. It was only a joke but then again shes a drama queen.

Edward and I have been best friends since we were kids, we did everything together. But that was before Tanya came along.

I've been totally in love with him since freshman year of high school but I never worked up the guts to tell him. I was scared it will destroy our friendship which I valued very much and besides he has never shown any indication that he likes me more than a friend.

Finally he put down the phone and turned to me. I rolled my eyes. "Tell me why are you dating her again?" I asked him.

"Honestly sometimes I have no idea." he told me. I laughed and said "Lets get started on our homework, I have to get home by 6.00 to make dinner for Charlie."

He nodded in response and pulled out his maths workbook.

After we finished our homework I drove home and made dinner, bathed and went to sleep dreaming that Edward would break up with Tanya and realize that I love him. But that's just a dream and not all dreams come true.

_I'm in my room_

_Its a typical Tuesday night _

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_and she'll never know your story like I do _

I was lying down on my bed listening to my 'How you love me now' by Hey Monday. Edward was out with Tanya as usual. He used to come and listen with me but that was before Tanya. I missed it.

If Tanya ever heard this she'll probably freak saying how much she hates that band. With a big yawn I switched off the lights went to sleep.

A few hours later I was awaken by the shrill ringing tone of my hand phone. I checked the caller id and saw that it was Edward. I quickly picked and softly said in a reassuring voice " Did you have another nightmare?"

Edward parents had passed away when he was nine. His parents were judges who dealt with criminal cases and they were murdered.

They were walking back from the park one day and were passing a alleyway with Edward when they were pulled into the alleyway. The criminals ordered his father to change their sentence but he had refused so they killed him with a gun.

They also shot his mother and were about to shoot Edward but he was saved by the police because a passerby saw what had happened.

Edward was so scared and that incident left him emotionally scarred. Carlisle was his uncle and he adopted him after that. But sometimes he still got nightmares of that scene where he saw his parents getting murdered.

He would wake up shaking and would call me and I always tried my best to comfort him. But Tanya didn't know this and if she did she wouldn't care. I hated her. I was about the only one who knew besides Carlisle, Esme and his cousin Alice.

"Yes" he said softly in a scared voice. I comforted him for a while until he calmed down.

"Thanks so much, Bella" he said

"No problem, anytime" I replied before we ended the call and I went back to sleep

_She wears short skirts _

_I wear t-shirts _

_Shes cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming of the day where you wake up and find _

_That what you've been looking for has been here the whole time_

It was the last game of the season and I was on the bleachers cheering for him as usual with a t-shirt with Edward's name and number on it.

My other best friends, Alice and Rosalie were on the cheer team cheering for our school. Tanya was the cheer captain and was in this really short skirt doing whatever she was doing. To be honest I really didn't care.

Edward was the captain of the basketball team and was about to make the final shot that could either make them win or lose the match. With barely seconds left on the timer he looked at Tanya who wasn't even looking at him.

Instead she talking to another guy on the basketball team. He turned to me and I gave him a encouraging smile. He dribbled the ball and shot it into the hoop. The ball made it in just as the timer rang.

Suddenly the whole hall was filled with shouts and applause for Edward. I ran towards him and he pulled me into a massive hug. Then Tanya came to congratulate him which included a huge make out session.

I gagged and looked away not knowing why she bothered. Its not like she cared anyway. After all she was the one talking to some other guy while her boyfriend made the final shot.

'We' which includes Tanya, climbed into his car and he drove us to Emmett's house for the after party. I saw Alice and Rosalie wave me over. We talked and laughed the night away enjoying ourselves.

They drove me home that night because Edward was too busy with Tanya.

"So did you tell Edward that you love him yet?" asked Alice.

"Obviously not and I told you a million times, he doesn't like me that way." I said

"But he loves you too even if he doesn't know it yet." Alice said

"Totally." agreed Rosalie

I sighed. "How is that even possible? Its either he loves me or he doesn't." I said

They just rolled my eyes at my stubbornness

_We walked through the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy_

We were walking into the forest. Tanya went to Seattle for the weekend. For once since he started dating Tanya he looked so carefree .

We sat down on a log and I was laughing at a joke he made. I couldn't help but think how easy this is.

If Tanya had been here she would freak the moment she saw a insect or complain about how yucky the log we are sitting on looks or something.

_And you've got a smile that could light this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine but I know you better than that _

_What'cha you doing with a girl like that_

Somehow I laughing too much so I slid off the log and landed on the ground on my butt. He smiled that special crooked smile of his and I couldn't help but smile along.

"So how are you with Tanya?" I asked him

"I'm fine but I feel like breaking up with her. Shes just not my type." he told me honestly.

I snorted. "Well good luck with that. She will probably have a emotional breakdown."

He just laughed lightly and said "I really hope not."

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

It was about 10 o'clock and I was listening to some music when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and heard Edward's voice.

"Can I come over now?" he asked

"Sure. Whats wrong?" I replied

"I'll tell you when I get there." he said cryptically

About 5 minutes later I heard his car pull into the my road. A minute later he climbed my tree and into my bedroom, and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked

"He went out of town for the weekend. Some police thing. So spill." I told him

He nodded and took a deep breath before saying "I broke up with Tanya."

I looked shocked. "Um...why?"

"She was cheating on me, I caught her making out with James just now." he told me

My mouth was in a 'o' shape. I was shocked anyone could be so mean to him. " I'm sorry." I said

"Don't be I'm glad I broke up with her I told you before shes not my type and..." he said before staring into my eyes.

"And what." I probed him

"I'm in love with someone else. The person I'm in love in is pretty, kind, thoughtful and everything I could ever ask for. I've been in love with her ever since I met her but only realized it. Shes been there for me when ever I needed her. Shes sitting right in front of me and her name is Isabella Swan." he said with love and compassion in his eyes.

I sat there stunned before he moved his lips to mine. The moment our lips touched I felt a fire burning through my veins. Before I knew what I was doing my hands had grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me. His arms snaked around my waist holding me tight. His tongue grazed my bottom lip requesting entrance. I parted my lips a bit allowing his tongue to slip through.

Our tongues battled for dominance before I let him win. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth sending electric sparks where ever he touched.

We stayed like that in a passionate kiss before the need of air pulled us apart. But even then he still held me close.

"You really love me?" I asked him still thinking its too good to be true

"Yes." he replied giving me a chaste kiss on the lips

"Then I love you too." I told him before he pulled me into another passionate kiss

_You belong with me_

_you belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe _

_You belong with me_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Finished at last. -yawns- im so sleepy. It like 2.00 in the morning but I just had to finish it. Lol. Nyway hope u guys enjoyed it and just in case u ask they are both in their senior year. Review please.**


End file.
